


Why He and Not Me, Liz?

by AnnBi17



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), laura harrier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi Love, Bi-Gender Character(s), Fluff, LGBTQ Character of Color, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnBi17/pseuds/AnnBi17
Summary: Bia is a very close friend of Liz and a assumed bisexual. But the crush on both of them with Peter Parker and Spider-Man crashes a little it all. Especially after Bia discovers Peter's super secret: he's the Spider-Man!Now, she has to balance this new secret that isn't hers and her secret love for Liz.How she will tell her feelings? Will Liz feel the same thing?
Relationships: Liz Allan/Original Female Character(s)





	Why He and Not Me, Liz?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally in love for Laura Harrier every single day! If she doesn't gets back in "Spider-Man: No Way Home", I will sue Marvel and Sony! She had so much potential! How dare you?!  
> Plus, it's the first work I found (and made) of Liz and Laura because there aren't so much of them, unfortunately.
> 
> So... Enjoy it, folks! #BiPride!

Damn, I love Liz. She's my best friend.

I love her so much. But she don't know it. 

Nobody knows it.

But everybody knows that I'm bisexual and Autistic.

If they judge, I don't care.

Liz is the perfect girl to me. Oh, God, I love her.

Her eyes are like pearls. Her skin is like diamonds in the sky. Her smile has the cherry healthy smell. Her laugh is contagious. Her perfume is roses with sunflower. Her beauty is from a princess-fairy-mermaid. 

Anyone would give everything and anything and nothing to have a girl like her. Beautiful, smart, kind, funny, and another things more.

She, Peter, Ned, MJ, Cindy and Betty are my friends. And I think they don't know how I feel. 

I draw just to drive my attention of my problems. My father didn't accept me, but the rest of my family yes. Not everyone in the school didn't accept too, but, who cares? I love me and being who I am. And it's all that matters to me.


End file.
